nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Misato Tachibana
- Model = - Uchuujin = }} |jname = 立花みさと |rname = Tachibana Misato |ename = Misato Tachibana |first=Episode 1 |affiliated = Sasahara Koujirou(Crush) Mihoshi Tachibana (Sister) Weboshi (Friend) Fe-chan (Friend) | jva =Chika Horikawa | eva = Madeleine Morris }} Misato Tachibana is a high-school student who generally acts cold towards Koujirou. She is also closely affiliated to her Trio group which includes Fe-chan and Weboshii; two of her best friends. Appearance She has a short length, peach-coloured hair, and brownish eyes. Also has small blushes on her cheeks. Usually, in the mention of Kojirou, her face blushes a deep red. __TOC__ Personality Misato is an extreme Tsundere whenever she interacts, or even hears a mere mention of Koujirou. This attitude also comes with an array of weaponry that she constantly summons seemingly from nowhere and fires at Koujirou. The weapons are loaded with blanks filled with flour, often resulting in him being colored entirely white. Her thoughts for Koujirou seem sensitive enough, that during any normal conversation, she somehow manages to usually trace everything back to him, even when he wasn't involved in it, leading her to wildly blurt out assumptions relating to future relationships, such as marriage and children, that nobody said. She is also hot-tempered and caring towards her younger sister Mihoshi Tachibana whom she waits for and walks with home. Relationships Fe-chan & Weboshi The three interact well together, as they share secrets with each other (such as crushes and relationships) and play mini-games together as well. Despite being Misato's friend, the girls are not safe from her rage whenever her tsundere attitude flares, and they often find themselves on the receiving end of her rage, wether they were teasing her or not. Koujirou Misato has a crush on Koujirou, but she never admits it. Due to her tsundere attitude towards him, Misato often leads to wild guesses and assumptions which almost cause Koujirou to realize her crush. In one episode, Misato was guiding Koujirou to the next class due to the fact that she broke Koujirou's glasses, which brought her crush to the attention to most people in school, especially Mio. Yoshino Naganohara Misato and Yoshino are both quite close as friends considering they both attend the same Kendo class. They both get along well in a friendly competition during their Kendo class, as shown in an episode. Mihoshi Tachibana Misato's little sister. Despite being the younger sister, Mihoshi is the more emotionally-stable of the two, often poking fun at her sister's anger issues. Trivia *Her character popularized another slang: GUNdere - taking the Tsundere personality associated with guns. Misato's weapon list * Revolver. * Gatling Cannon. * P-90. * Bazooka. * 3x3 Rocket Launcher. * Grenade. * Cannon. * Mini green tank thing Character songs *Misato no Gakkou Seikatsu wa Bakuhatsu da!! *Misato no Oshiete Fecchan Weboshii *Sudachi no Uta Image Gallery : See:Misato Tachibana's Image Gallery 2nbd00g.jpg|Tsundere Misato. Tumblr ltd1c2U00i1qz7x00o1 500.jpg|Misato with a handheld Gatling-type gun resp. rotary cannon with apparently electronic sight. MisatoCover.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Misato Category:Tokisadame High School Students